Dramione - E fogo
by Mahizidio
Summary: Eles eram leão e serpente, cinza e castanho, vermelho e verde, trevas e luz. E fogo.
1. Prólogo

_- Todos os direitos reservados à J. K. Rowling e Warner Bros._

_- O plot é meu e plágio é crime._

**_N/A¹:_**___Fanfic alinear; fruto de um momento de loucura, falta de amor pelo Draco e encheção de saco de um amigo para que eu escrevesse algo parecido._

* * *

"_**Eles eram leão e serpente, cinza e castanho, vermelho e verde, trevas e luz. E fogo."**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

É irônico como me vem à mente de maneira tão nítida, _hoje_, as lembranças de um dia no qual, para uma criança de quatro ou cinco anos que eu ainda era, minha mãe contava a "história do nosso povo", como ela disse. E chega a ser quase uma piada de mau gosto minha mente fazer tal favor e me lembrar daquele dia, porque meu pai entrou no quarto, depois de entreouvir o que minha mãe me contara, e disse "Não dê ouvidos a essa tolice da sua mãe, Draco. Isso não existe mais. Nenhum bruxo irá morrer mais por ser o quê é."

Em certo ponto, a quase promessa feita a uma criança não está sendo quebrada. Eu não estou aqui pelo o quê _eu_ sou. Estou aqui pelo quê _ela _é. Mas no final é tudo a mesma merda.

Eu sei que não tardará muito para essa tênue luz bruxuleante dos archotes serem eclipsadas pelas chamas. Mas eu não posso fazer nada, não é como se eu ainda sentisse meus membros e tivesse forças para lutar. Só faço sentir esse cheiro de querosene me afetando os sentidos. Talvez não seja de todo ruim, uma vítima desfalecida deve sentir menos a dor. Não que a essa altura a dor ainda me preocupe. Nada importa mais.

Só me resta esperar que minha querida tia chegue para o show começar. Para esses Comensais de merda – que são no mínimo estúpidos por pensarem que nada possa acontecer a eles – acenderem essa pira, e, se eu já estiver mortiço, será mais... _suportável_.

* * *

**_N/A²:_**_Gente, prólogo _bem _curtinho, só para vocês terem uma ideia mesmo de como vai ser. Já tenho mais algumas coisas escritas, mas a maior parte ainda está só na cabeça! Então não sei quando vou postar o próximo cap, principalmente porque minha prioridade agora é "Efeito Colateral" e "Só Sei Dançar Com Você". Mas comentários sempre incentivam a escrever mais! rs_

_Espero que tenham gostado! *-*_


	2. Capítulo I

_- Todos os direitos reservados à J. K. Rowling e Warner Bros._

_- O plot é meu e plágio é crime._

**_N/A¹: _**_Fanfic alinear; fruto de um momento de loucura, falta de amor pelo Draco e encheção de saco de um amigo para que eu escrevesse algo parecido._

_****__N/A²:_ Gente, está aqui o segundo capítulo. Ele é bem curtinho, uma página mais ou menos, e vou tentar manter todos os capítulos com o mesmo tamanho (espero que eu consiga). Eu não planejava postar agora, mas como resolvi fazer capítulos curtos, já vou postar. Espero que gostem. E obrigada por quem já está acompanhando!  
Boa leitura! ^-^

* * *

"_**Eles eram leão e serpente, cinza e castanho, vermelho e verde, trevas e luz. E fogo."**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

Hermione já estava voltando para a torre da Grifinória depois de mais uma ronda. Ela gostava do cargo de monitora, no entanto, odiava ter que sair andando pelo castelo atrás de delinquentes. Como de costume, passou pelo corredor que tanto haviam visitado no ano anterior com a Armada Dumbledore, e, como também de costume, sentiu uma nostalgia de tudo o que havia passado. A guerra eminente estava deixando todos em estado de alerta.

Estava tão absorta em pensamentos melancólicos que só se deu conta de que havia uma porta naquela parede quando bateu em alguém que acabara de sair. Meio atordoada, olhou para figura na sua frente, tão desanimado quanto ela.

- Estava fazendo o que na Sala Precisa, Malfoy? - disse com a varinha em punho, não se surpreendendo por ser ele ali.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, sangue ruim - arrogante como sempre, falou e começou a caminhar na direção de onde ela viera.

- Se você não me disser o que estava fazendo, Malfoy, pode ter certeza que eu vou agora mesmo avisar a McGonagall que você fica andando por aí durante a noite.

- Primeiro, Granger – virou-se para encará-la -, você não pode dizer que eu _fico_ andando por aí, uma vez que você só me viu _uma_ vez; segundo, se _eu_ não posso ficar andando por aí, você também não.

Hermione riu, fria e calculadamente.

- Você realmente se acha dono do mundo, não é mesmo, seu comensalzinho de merda? Realmente, não posso, sem saber, falar que você faz sempre isso. Mas eu apostaria qualquer coisa como essa não é a primeira vez que você vem aqui. - Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um passo ameaçador na direção dela, que o ignorou. - E eu posso, sim, ficar andando por aí, porque se você abandonou seu cargo de monitor, eu não, e tenho rondas para fazer. Portanto, se você não me disser o que estava fazendo, além de contar à McGonagall, vou lhe dar uma detenção!

Draco foi para mais perto dela, parando a centímetros da garota, que não deixou de fitá-lo por nem um segundo.

- Granger, se você pensa que eu vou deixar você falar alguma coisa para aquela velha gagá, você não aprendeu _nada_ sobre mim nesses seis anos.

Hermione o fuzilou com olhar e deu às costas para o loiro, falando em seguida:

- Você não pode fazer nada para me impedir, Malfoy. Sinta-se avisado, amanhã você saberá qual é a su-

Mas a grifinória não terminou de falar, Draco a puxou pelo braço e a encostou na parede, prendendo-a com o próprio corpo. Hermione engoliu em seco, Malfoy estava impossivelmente perto dela.

- Eu posso, sim, te impedir, Granger. - Os olhos de Hermione se fecharam e era como se ela estivesse esperando um tapa, ou alguma maldição, mas o que a atingiu era algo nem remotamente parecido.

Macio, quente, urgente e possessivo. Os lábios do sonserino exigiam resposta, mas Hermione só conseguiu levantar as mão na altura do rosto dele e dar-lhe um tapa na face pálida.

* * *

Agora estava ardendo, e, o que quer que fosse que havia atingido meu rosto, me despertou. Os parvos do Macnair e do Greyback estão com os melhores sorrisos irônicos no rosto; apostaria minha vida como fora esse lobisomem fétido que me bateu, se eu ainda tivesse algum poder sobre ela.

Não que qualquer coisa faça diferença quando você está prestes a ser queimado em uma fogueira, mas eu ainda ficaria satisfeito se alguma deidade conseguisse me explicar por qual porra de motivo eu estou aqui. Não a merda de justificativa que a minha tia já esfregou na minha cara diversas vezes. Agora, como um último desejo, eu ficaria extremamente grato se descobrisse _por que_, deus – quem quer que você seja -, eu fui beijar aquela sangue ruim nojenta.

É de se imaginar que no derradeiro momento da vida, as pessoas apelem para entidades inexistentes. O que chega a ser ridículo, porque você passou a vida toda dizendo que nenhum deus existe e apela justamente para isso na hora da morte. E eu estou sendo ridículo como todas essas pessoas. Mas não é a salvação que me interessa, mesmo porque, nela, eu realmente não acredito. Pelo menos não para alguém como eu. O que eu quero é saber se tudo isso está acontecendo por alguma razão plausível.

Os sentidos querem fugir de mim novamente. Ainda assim consigo ver mais um Comensal entrar, parece que ele está arrastando alguma coisa atrás dele. Alguma coisa não, alguém. E, embora sem nenhum barulho, a pessoa se debate. Tento forçar meus olhos a se abrirem e fazer minhas pupilas se dilatarem mais do que já tenho certeza que estão dilatadas a fim de divisar melhor a figura que se arrasta atrás daquele filho da puta. De nada adianta, mas a o som estridente das risadas de Macnair e Greyback, acompanhadas pelas do novo ocupante do recinto, fazem-me ter uma mínima ideia de quem possa estar ali. Tento me lembrar da última vez em que a vi, estava segura, tenho certeza disso. Eu mesmo garanti que ela conseguisse escapar, mas agora já não consigo ter mais tanta certeza. Antes de conseguir ver mais qualquer coisa ao redor, minha cabeça tombou sem sentidos novamente.

* * *

_**N/A³:**_ Revisei várias vezes, mas com certeza ficou algum errinho pra trás, então, desculpassss! O que acharam (quero MUITO saber a opinião de vocês)? Comentários?  
Bjss! Até o prox cap! *-*


	3. Capítulo II

_- Todos os direitos reservados à J. K. Rowling e Warner Bros._

_- O plot é meu e plágio é crime._

**_N/A¹: _**_Fanfic alinear; fruto de um momento de loucura, falta de amor pelo Draco e encheção de saco de um amigo para que eu escrevesse algo parecido._

_**N/A²:**_ Gente, está aqui o terceiro cap. Pra recompensar a demora, ele é um pouquinho maior. Continua seguindo a mesma linha do outro, começa com uma "lembrança", depois é o Draco no presente - vou fazer todos os caps assim, meio que com duas cenas só. Espero que gostem! ^-^

* * *

"_**Eles eram leão e serpente, cinza e castanho, vermelho e verde, trevas e luz. E fogo."**_

* * *

**_Capítulo __II_**

Qualquer um que conhecesse intimamente a rotina dos dois saberia que aquele era um começo de manhã de sábado. Mas eram poucos os que sabiam daquele segredo guardado entre beijos e caricias proibidas. A pouca luz que entrava fraca pela janela da Sala Precisa mal iluminava as feições de Hermione, mas isso não impedia Draco de ficar observando-a dormir.

Era provável que ele não tivesse admitido nem para si mesmo o quanto ansiava por aquele dia da semana (o único no qual a grifinória se entregava a ele como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo). Mas era evidente no olhar que depositava sobre ela, durante as várias horas da noite que passava acordado, que aquilo era o que mais queria. Aquelas eram as únicas noites em que não se importava por não conseguir dormir. Ver Hermione mergulhada em uma passividade sonhadora o invejava. Não era o suficiente para acalentar todos os problemas que o perseguiam noite e dia, mas transmitia uma paz tão grande que o fazia ter um mínimo de esperança.

Com os dedos pálidos, traçou o contorno do rosto dela com demasiada atenção. Como sempre fazia nesses momentos nos quais sabia que não estava sendo observado nem medido por ninguém; a cada semana tentava guardar um pouco mais dela na memória. A cada vez que fazia isso lembrava-se de algumas linhas que havia lido em um livro qualquer: _Se eu soubesse a ultima vez que te veria, decoraria tudo; cada traço, seu sorriso, cada gesto; assim estaria sempre perto de mim a lembrança de algo lindo._ Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde tais palavras se tornariam verdadeiras e só restariam lembranças.

Preguiçosamente, ainda dormindo, Hermione aconchegou-se mais perto dele na cama. Draco respirou fundo e, envolvendo-a em seus braços, ficou o que lhe pareceu horas sentindo o martelar tranquilo do coração dela contra seu peito.

O sol já estava alto e atravessa tristemente as cortinas nas janelas quando um estrondo irrompeu da porta. Sobressaltada, Hermione acordou em um pulo e sentou-se ereta na cama. Draco apenas conseguiu apertá-la mais para junto de si enquanto observava a caravana de Comensais que adentrava em seu sonho.

Bellatrix vinha à frente, a varinha em punho rodando habilmente entre os dedos.

- Draquinho, meu querido! - saudou em uma voz débil, como se fosse o maior prazer encontrar o sobrinho ali. - Vamos, levantem-se, vocês dois. Já passou da hora do casalzinho levantar, não acham?

As unhas de Hermione estavam cravadas no braço de Draco. Ele podia sentir a pele rasgando com a pressão, e o corpo inteiro dela tremendo ao lado do seu. Ambos continuaram parados feito estátuas grudadas à cama.

- Eu mandei vocês _levantarem_! - gritou a Comensal com a voz mais esganiçada do que nunca. - Macnair! - chamou o outro, que imediatamente avançou em direção aos dois.

Vendo que não tinham outra escolha, o sonserino agarrou o braço de Hermione e saíram da cama. Colocando a garota atrás de si, ficou de costas para uma das paredes, ao lado da cômoda onde tinham deixado suas varinhas. Lentamente, como se estivesse apenas tranquilizando a grifinória, levou a mão direita dela até as varinhas e repousou-a ali. Ouviu Hermione soltar um suspiro de quase alívio e voltou toda sua atenção para a tia. Draco sabia que a Sala atendia a todos os pedidos, então ficou torcendo para que surgisse alguma porta atrás de Hermione e que pelo menos ela conseguisse escapar.

Macnair havia parado à meio caminho deles e lançava olhares a Hermione – vestida apenas de calcinha e uma camiseta de Draco – que deu náuseas no loiro. Bella parecia se divertir com a cena toda.

- Vejo que tiveram uma ótima noite, não é, Draquinho? - disse com o mindinho direito entre os lábios, deixando à mostra dentes amarelados e com aspecto deplorável, assim como toda a sua aparência. - Imagino que seu papai ficaria feliz em saber que você anda dando um trato nessa sangue ruim. - Com uma pausa e um sorriso de escárnio, completou: - pena que ele não possa receber visitas em Azkaban para você contar a ele.

Draco sentia a respiração irregular de Hermione batendo-lhe nas costas nuas. Mantinha uma mão ainda dada a dela e podia sentir toda a tensão do corpo da grifinória. Deu mais um passo para trás, deixando o corpo dela colado à parede. Se seu plano tivesse funcionado, ela conseguiria fugir.

- O que você pretende com toda essa cena, _titia_? - enquanto falava, empurrou mais um pouco a morena, que parecia prestes a protestar pelo aperto, e sentiu que algo sedia atrás dela. A porta. Esperou que Hermione também tivesse sentido e fosse rápida na hora que tivesse de sair.

- _Cena?_ Acredito que ver meu querido sobrinho velando o sono de uma sangue ruim seja uma cena muito mais memorável! - os Comensais atrás dela a contemplaram com um coro de risadas asmáticas e descontroladas. - Basta! - exclamou silenciando todos. Deu alguns passos para mais perto dos dois antes de continuar. - Não precisa ter medo. Vim apenas buscá-los para uma conversa com o meu mestre. - Com um sinal dela, três dos quase dez Comensais presentes avançaram com as varinhas apontadas para o casal.

Sem que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, Draco virou-se e empurrou Hermione porta afora, gritando para que ela corresse. Viu um dos Comensais sair correndo atrás dela e em seguida caiu de joelhos, atingindo pela inconfundível maldição Cruciatus lançada pela própria tia.

* * *

Abrir os olhos agora me parece uma tarefa imensamente difícil. Eu já não sinto muito do meu corpo. E temo que essa dificuldade com os olhos seja porque eu fui mais uma vez socado enquanto desacordado. Mas com o pouco que consigo abrir, vejo que a figura que vinha carregada por aquele Comensal é realmente Hermione. _Minha _Hermione. A sangue ruim que eu tanto desprezei e que me trouxe a essa maldita situação. Não consegui que ela se salvasse, afinal.

O estado dela não é muito melhor que o meu. Está de joelhos, os braços amarrados atrás do corpo e um olhar firme em quem quer que seja a pessoa que está à sua frente. Essa visão consegue fazer meus lábios mexerem-se debilmente no que poderia ser um sorriso. Se eu bem a conheço, ela vai morrer nas mãos desses filhos da puta, mas não vai abaixar essa maldita pose de sabe-tudo.

Um cheiro de sangue está impregnado em todo o lugar. Meu estômago, por mais que esteja vazio, dá voltas incessantes desde que eu saí de Hogwarts. Já faz tanto tempo – ou o que me pareceu ser tanto tempo – que eu saí do castelo. Se minha tia não vier logo para acabar com esse showzinho pelo qual ela tanto ansiou, eu não vou ter sobrevivido para ela se divertir.

Se não fossem essas cordas me prendendo ao mastro atrás de mim, tenho certeza que eu estaria de joelhos no chão, sem forças para uma tarefa tão fácil quanto me manter em pé. No entanto, estou preso aqui e não há maneira alguma de chegar perto de Hermione. Ela não dá nenhum sinal de que tenha me visto, mas não é como se eu estivesse em condições de perceber sutilezas como essas. Eu sei que ela me viu. Só fico me perguntando porque raios de motivo também a trouxeram pra esse lugar. Ficaria feliz se fosse _apenas_ para ver minha morte, e não para se juntar a mim.

É tão irônico como nossas perspectivas de vida podem mudar assim, tão fácil. Tratar minha morte de maneira tão negligente – _apenas_ – enquanto me preocupo com uma sangue ruim de merda. _A_ sangue ruim de merda que me trouxe pra essa merda de lugar! Se eu saísse daqui, juro que cogitaria matar Granger. Tudo por causa da porra de desejo que tenho, tinha, por ela. Por uma simples grifinória de sangue _sujo_.

Filha da puta.

Cadê você, Bellatrix, pra acabar logo com essa tortura toda? Tento gritar, mexer qualquer parte possível do meu corpo, mas a única coisa que consigo é fazer sair um jorro de sangue pela minha boca.

À minha tentativa falha de tentar qualquer alívio, Hermione desvia sua atenção do Comensal. Nossos olhares se encontram e eu não posso deixar de pensar em como, Deus! - sim, Você mesmo, com esse D maiúsculo – eu a quero pra mim. Ela mantém-se firme, apesar de tudo. Mesmo machucada e sem forças, mesmo sabendo que não há chances para nenhuma redenção de última hora, ela continua com aquele olhar em que cabe um mundo dentro. Um mundo cheio de esperanças em tudo. Em _mim._

* * *

___**N/A³:**_ Revisei várias vezes, mas com certeza ficou algum errinho pra trás, então, desculpassss! O que acharam (ainda quero _**MUITO**_ saber a opinião de vocês)? Comentários?

Bjss! Mah. *-*


End file.
